1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link belt for an infinitely variable transmission including cone disks looped by a flexible belt, which link belt is provided with a plurality of link members and a plurality of pivot pins which pivotably interconnect adjacent link members, and is provided further with thrust surfaces located intermediate of respective pivot pins and operative to transmit frictional forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German patent specification DE-PS No. 1 119 065 discloses specifically in FIG. 2 thereof a link belt, which comprises special thrust members for transmitting of the frictional forces from the cone disks onto the link belt. This link belt is rather noisy in operation and it is an object to provide an improved design of such a link belt which generates in operation little noise. A further link belt is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,264, which link belt has, however, a design which is not suitable for an application in an infinitely variable transmission including cone disks because an only limited thrust pressure can be exerted onto its thrust surfaces. This link belt is designed as a roller-belt of which the thrust surfaces are located on webs extending laterally relative to the belt, which webs project freely away from the roller-chain such that in case of an application of large forces onto the thrust surfaces the webs will be pressed onto the roller-chain. Accordingly, the transmittal of the forces from the thrust surfaces of this known link belt will not proceed directly over the link members but rather via the angled thrust surfaces of the webs.